No Reason To Hide
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Ginny runs away to be with Tonks, but her family's not ready to give her up yet. Rated for adult themes/situations
1. Chapter 1

**_LbN: Ok, here's the winner of the two polls. It's an extension of "Moonlight" and a Tonks raising Teddy fic. Enjoy!_**

**No Reason to Hide**

Ginny walked out into the moonlight. It was an ironically beautiful night for running away. She locked the door behind her and set the key under the mat. As she neared the top of the hill behind the Burrow, a dark shape appeared in front of her. She panicked for a moment, thinking one of her brothers, had caught her, but it wasn't any of the Weasleys.

"Tonks," she said in relief.

"Are you sure about this?" Tonks asked.

Ginny looked back one last time at the house that would never accept her.

"I'm sure."

With that, they Apparated away.

**NRtH**

Tonks bit back a giggle as her six month old son hiccupped and his hair turned pink. She turned as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Wotcher sleepyhead," she said, hugging Ginny.

"Mrrrghhh," Ginny moaned, "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock," Tonks smiled, "You were really tired, so I just let you sleep. There's food," Tonks nodded toward the fridge.

"Mmm, what did you make?"

"Artichoke chicken salad," Tonks answered, taking Teddy out of his stroller. She held him, watching Ginny dish up some food and tap it with her wand to heat it.

"We need to talk," she said.

"I know. Come on," Ginny nodded towards the living room.

"So," Ginny said, taking a small bite of her lunch, "let's talk."

"It's only a matter of time before they find us, Ginny," Tonks said seriously, "We can't just hide away forever."

"Tonks, they were going to send me to France!" Ginny said, "I know we can't keep running, especially with Teddy, but I had to get away. I don't think they'll ever…you know, accept us; but maybe if we give them time to cool off…I don't know…" she trailed off, picking morosely at her food.

"D'you think you can handle a bit more unpleasant information?"

"What?"

"Remus came by the old flat a couple days ago."

"What? When?"

"The day you told me about your family's…reactions. He said he wants to be in Teddy's life again."

"What did you tell him?"  
"The truth. I told him about us; and that I was moving," Tonks shrugged, "And that he had a lot of nerve coming back after nearly a year."

They sat quietly for a few moments, listening to Teddy babble. Both were thinking of the inevitable complications of their situation. Ginny had to go back to Hogwarts in a week, and it was highly possible that her parents would try to come and get her from the school. The other problem was that Tonks worked at the Ministry with half of the Weasleys and Harry, so there were bound to be problems there; and on top of it all, Remus had just waltzed back into Tonks's life, quite unwelcome, and had started making demands about their son.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was now legal to use magic outside of school, Ginny summoned a piece of parchment and a pen from the kitchen.

"What're you doing?" Tonks asked, bouncing Teddy on her knee.

"Writing to McGonagall," Ginny said, "I'm just making sure that once I'm at Hogwarts, my parents can't come and make me leave. I'm of age now, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Good idea," Tonks nodded, "Hey, how about later we go take a walk? We should get out of the flat for a while. There's a park a little ways down the road, we could go and de-stress."

"Okay," Ginny smiled, glad for a reason to stop thinking about her family. She sealed the envelope and went to the window to whistle for Socrates. Once she had tied the letter to the owl's leg she turned back to Tonks and said,

"Alright, let me get ready and we'll go!"

**NRtH**

"So," Tonks smirked at Ginny, "Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Ginny asked as she strapped Teddy into his stroller.

"How they found out," Tonks said. "You've been avoiding it this entire time, and I haven't really pushed the subject. But since the dust has somewhat settled, I want to know."

"Urrgh, do I have to tell you?" Ginny blushed.

"Now you do," Tonks grinned at the sight of her girlfriend's red face.

"Well…er…if you must know, I was sort of…having a dream about us. Well, Mum came to get me for supper and I guess I…yelled your name."

Tonks let out a yell of laughter and Teddy looked up at her like she was nuts.

"You could've, you know, lied," she said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Not according to Mum's description of the yell," Ginny mumbled, face now matching her hair, "Besides, she did Legilimency before I could block her out, so she knew it wasn't just some random dream."

"That'd be a pretty odd random dream to have," Tonks said.

By this time, they had made it downstairs and outside. As they walked, Ginny hummed to herself and tried to think of a good way to bring up another of their many problems.

"So…what're you going to tell my dad and brothers?" she asked, deciding to be direct about it.

"I don't know," Tonks shrugged, putting an arm around Ginny, "I don't think Percy's one for this type of confrontation, Ron'll probably just try to hex me to pieces, and Arthur…" she trailed off.

"Dad's usually the understanding one," Ginny said encouragingly.

"Usually. However, _usually_ his daughter isn't running off with older women…"

"Woman," Ginny grinned, "Just you."

"It'd better be just me!" Tonks laughed.

**NRtH**

September first went by quite a bit more smoothly than normal. Ginny thought, as she got into Tonks's Ministry car, that this was probably due to the fact that there weren't a half dozen kids running around. Teddy squealed in the backseat and looking over, Ginny saw why. Tonks's hair was going through a cornucopia of colors.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Just worried," Tonks said, "I mean, they know you're going back today, right? And you can't Apparate by yourself yet. What if they're waiting to take you away?"

"We'll deal with it if the situation arises," Ginny said grimly.

And of course, it did…

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"Bloody hell," Ginny said, "Ummm, just walk with me to the platform, okay Tonks?"

"Alright, but it's going to be difficult dodging them," Tonks said, picking up Teddy.

A band of redheads were making their way toward the two girls. Tonks morphed and took Ginny's hand, steering her into the crowd. They went in a slightly more round a bout way to the barrier, but got there just the same. Once they were on the platform, Ginny gave Tonks a quick kiss and got onto the train.

"Teddy, look at Mommy," Tonks said, morphing her hair strawberry blonde. The boy gave her a quizzical look, subconsciously mimicking her. Most of the Weasley's passed right by them a second later without noticing them. Most of them…

"Hello Tonks," said the chilly voice of Molly Weasley. Arthur, Ron, and Percy turned back when they heard her.

"Wotcher Molly," Tonks said, watching the train start to move.

"Would you like to explain why you kidnapped our daughter?"

"I didn't kidnap her, she ran away," Tonks said smoothly, holding Teddy firmly to her.

"She can't Apparate by herself—"

"But she is of age, so she can go where she pleases."

"Not while she's living under our roof she can't," Arthur said. It was the coldest Tonks had ever heard his voice.

"Well, I think she's taken care of that slight obstacle," Tonks said sarcastically.

"She's not moving in with you, Tonks," Molly hissed, "This is…wrong! It just is! We're sending her to France to stay with Bill and Fleur until this…phase passes."

"It's not a phase!" Tonks said as calmly as she could manage. Teddy's hair was turning blue, which meant he was sensing some of the tension. "She happens to love me, and making her leave isn't going to change that. It's just going to make both of us miserable."

"You stay away from my sister," Ron said in a deadly whisper, pointing his wand at Tonks.

With a movement so fast it could have beaten quite a few world dueling records, Tonks disarmed Ron and began to walk back toward the barrier. She was about to walk through it when she heard Percy say,

"She doesn't love you! She'll always love Harry."

Choosing not to dignify that comment with a response, Tonks continued her walk back to the car, watching her son's hair reflect the slight bit of hurt she felt.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Reviews would be wonderful!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_LbN: Little bit of a longer chapter this time. Hope you like it!_**

**NRtH**

Ginny let out a breath as she finished updating Luna on her present situation. True to her character, Luna sat quietly during the entire tirade, nodding but not interrupting until Ginny was completely finished ranting. She had just opened her mouth to speak when a loud _crack!_ sounded in their compartment. Both girls, still on edge from the past three years, jumped up with their wands at the ready. It was Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, lowering her wand only slightly.

"What do you think?" Ron asked back, grabbing her arm, "You're coming with me."

With a sudden cry, he pulled his hand back as if it had been burned.

"What'd you do that for?" he yelled.

"I did it, not her," Luna said calmly, "And please don't manhandle my friend. Listen, I know you're upset because Ginny's a lesbian—"

"She is not!" Ron bellowed. "She's just…confused. And Tonks is taking advantage of that since she's on the rebound herself."

"You're just mad because this is different," Luna reasoned. Ginny watched her, fascinated by her friend's ability to stay calm in all circumstances. "You expected her to always be that little girl who was star struck by Harry; and she's not. Go home, Ron. You're being silly."

Ron glared at the pair of them, and then did something really weird. He sat down.

"Mum told us how she found out," he said darkly. "Tell me, do you normally hop into bed with people you've only just started dating?"

Ginny's hex was fast, but Luna's shield was faster. Ron never knew the pain that was meant for him…

"We haven't done anything, you great prat!" Ginny snarled. "I'm pretty sure you and Hermione weren't shagging in your sixth year when Harry had to douse you with water to wake you up…"

"He said he hadn't told anyone…" Ron said in shock, completely forgetting his anger for a moment.

"He hadn't, but the stupid git left his Pensive out where Fred and George could get to it."

She laughed at his obvious distress before sitting back down, wand still at the ready.

"So, what happened then?" Ron asked her, face still red but visibly calmer. "You and Tonks, I mean, you couldn't have started going out all that long ago…"

"When Harry wouldn't agree to let Remus come with you guys," Ginny started, "He went underground. He came back to Tonks every once in a while, but only if he was hurt and needed somewhere to go. He told her…all sorts of horrible things. That he didn't love her, or the baby. That this was for the best, since he was so dangerous. We just, kind of fell together after he left for good. You know, in the middle of her pregnancy," Ginny said with a look of distaste. "I was just keeping her company, you know? She was so sad all of the time, but she was happier when I was around. After she had Teddy, I don't know…" she shook her head, "All I know is, one day when he was about three months old, we were hanging out and we kissed. I don't know how it happened, but we didn't really look back from there."

"Ginny," Ron said reasonably, "This isn't real, you know that. She's clinging to you 'cause she got dumped, and you just don't want to hurt her."

"I _love_ her Ron!" Ginny insisted, "A lot. It's not always storybook for people, like you and Hermione; do you get that? It's not always "guy gets girl" or "girl finally gets guy". Sometimes it takes one person getting hurt for them to find someone who won't hurt them."

"Excuse me while I dry my eyes," Ron said sarcastically, "But that still doesn't negate the fact that Mum and Dad are pissed beyond all recognition at you running away."

"Yeah? What did they expect me to do, I wonder? Just let them send me to France and be fine with not seeing my friends or girlfriend?"

"You live in their house, you live by their rules," Ron shrugged.

"I think I've taken care of that problem, Ron," Ginny smirked.

"I'll tell them I saw you," Ron said, standing up. "Have a good term, okay? And come _home_ for break. Don't go to Tonks's."

With that he Apparated away. Ginny let out a yell of frustration after he had vanished, and sank back into her seat. Luna sat down next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"He just wants you to be okay, you know," she said. "I was listening to him. He isn't trying to be mean; he just doesn't know what to do. He's worried."

Ginny didn't say anything to that, she just nodded and sat back, determined to enjoy the rest of her term.

**NRtH**

"Teddy! It's spinach, not paint!" Tonks laughed.

Ginny had said, more than once, that Teddy was one lucky son of a witch, because it took a lot to annoy Tonks. Most parents, at seeing their infant's high chair table smeared with green muck, would have at least indulged in an eye roll before cleaning the baby up. Tonks, however, took one of the skewers from her finished chicken shish kabob and drew a smiley face in the mess. Teddy's hair turned pink as he laughed. She plucked him out of the seat and decided that de-greening him would be a good idea.

"How about we go see grandmum today?" she asked, setting him on the changing table in the nursery. "She's been begging me to bring you by."

An hour later, they were pulling up in front of a small house in the woods. Tonks hopped out and helped her son out of his seat. They were less than halfway up the path when Andromeda came out of the house, beaming at them.

"Dora! You made it by!"

"Hi Mum!" Tonks smiled.

"Come on in," Andromeda said, taking Teddy from Tonks. The boy's hair turned chestnut and gray to match hers.

Once they were inside, Andromeda put Teddy in his bouncer and got drinks for the two adults.

"So, how is everything?" she asked concernedly as she sat down opposite Tonks. Her daughter had been good about keeping her updated on everything that was going on, and, frankly, she was worried. "I got an angry letter from Molly a couple days ago about you kidnapping Ginny…"

"I didn't kidnap her," Tonks rolled her eyes, "I assisted in her running away. They tried to ambush us at the train station earlier today…"

"Oh goodness," Andromeda chuckled.

Tonks smiled and looked at her mother quizzically. After another moment she asked,

"Why aren't you upset about this?"

"About what? You and Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Andromeda thought for a second, "I guess I just…I knew Remus wasn't stable. I know Ginny's young, but, honestly, she's going to be better for you than he could ever be. And I just want you and Teddy to be happy. In the end, that's all that matters, right?"

She took Tonks's hand across the table.

"You're right," Tonks smiled, "You know, every time I think I've got you figured out, you surprise me."

"I'm your mother," Andromeda grinned, "I have to keep a few steps ahead of you at all times."

Tonks laughed and both of them turned as Teddy let out a happy squeal.

"Oh yeah!" Tonks said, facing her mother again, "I've been meaning to ask you something. He's gotten into doing that; mirroring my emotions. Is that normal, do you know?"

"Course it is," Andromeda nodded, "You used to do it all the time. It's probably just more noticeable because of his hair."

Tonks looked over to where Teddy was blowing spit bubbles, and smiled.

"Remus doesn't want him around us," Tonks said, "I haven't told Ginny this, I didn't want to worry her; but he said he doesn't want his son raised by lesbians."

"He'd rather raise Teddy himself and subject him to the dangers of living with a werewolf?" Andromeda quirked an eyebrow, "Don't worry Dora. Just try, for Teddy's sake, to keep things civil. He's not going to put the Ministry in the middle; he knows they won't rule in his favor in light of his…condition. Let him see Teddy when he wants, as long as you're there with him. I don't think he'd try to take him or anything."

"How can you be sure?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"He knows better. Whatever his qualms about who you're dating, he knows he can't raise Teddy alone. And he knows how horrible the consequences would be if he were to try. Don't stress about this, Dora. It'll all work out."

Tonks looked back at her son, hoping her mum was right.

**NRtH**

It turned out that Andromeda was right. Remus came by during the day and Tonks asked him point blank if he would try and take Teddy away from her. He said he wouldn't and that he had been upset when he heard that she was living with a woman. With this understanding in the open, they settled into a routine of him coming by once a week to take Teddy for a walk. Tonks was relieved to find that he had meant what he said about not loving her. She wouldn't have been able to handle any rekindled feelings from him, on top of everything else that had been going on. After a few weeks of this arrangement, however, Remus stopped coming by. Tonks kept a moon chart next to the calendar in the kitchen, so she knew it had nothing to do with that. Finally, during the first week of November, he showed up again…

"It's been hectic at work," he muttered.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I…er…I can't take him out today. And I don't think I'll be able to stop by all that much anymore."

"Why not?"

"I'm seeing someone," he said, "And she doesn't want any baggage hindering our relationship."

"Your son is baggage?" Tonks asked incredulously, "And isn't your condition baggage? Or does she not know about that?"

"No, she knows," Remus said, "She, like you, doesn't care. Unlike you…well, you understand…I need someone more…mature."

"I don't give a damn who you're shagging," Tonks said, ignoring the slight, "But it's unfair to him to just act like he doesn't exist. I suppose I should have expected this," she mumbled, more to herself than to him. "You have already abandoned him once…"

"I'm sorry," Remus said, before leaving.

As the door shut behind him, Tonks summoned a piece of parchment. Ginny had insisted she write to her whenever she was upset, and she was definitely upset now…

**NRtH**

"Thanks for meeting with me, Professor," Ginny smiled.

"You're quite welcome Ms. Weasley," McGonagall nodded. "Now, tell me what this is all about."

"You remember why I wrote to you over the summer?" Ginny asked, and continued after the Headmistress's nod. "Well, I'm afraid my family's views haven't changed much. I was just wondering if it would be possible to have Hagrid escort me through the village. Tonks's flat is just the next village over, in Reasmouse Court. I'm afraid that if I try to go alone, they'll try and take me away."

"Well, I certainly appreciate your predicament," McGonagall started slowly, "But you must know that teachers do not normally get involved with personal family matters—"

"But it isn't!" Ginny insisted, "I have a right to finish my schooling here, and since I'm of age, I have a right to go where I choose. An attempt to keep me from that right would be kidnap, right?"

McGonagall was silent for a moment.

"Very well," she sighed finally, "I will speak with Hagrid. However, you are to tell no one of this, understand? Parents will not take kindly to any of the Hogwarts staff interfering with their…well, parenting."

"Yes Professor."

**_LbN: I'll try and update soon! Drop me a review, I need them like I need water :D Oh, and there's a new poll up on my profile if you want to vote._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_LbN: Hey guys! Happy reading!_**

**NRtH**

"Hi Hagrid!" Ginny called as she made her way across the entrance hall.

"A'right there Ginny?" Hagrid smiled. "Er, there's been a little change in plans. McGonagall says I'm to take you to the front gates and wait with you there; Tonks will meet us."

"Alright," Ginny said slowly. "Did she say why?"

"'Parently your brothers have been tailing Tonks," Hagrid chuckled. "She said she was shopping for Teddy's Christmas gifts when she saw Ron and George following her."

Hagrid chuckled as Ginny rolled her eyes. A second later, however, Ginny's face split into a bright smile as the gates came into view. Waiting for them was Tonks, rainbow colored shoulder length hair blowing in the breeze.

"Tonks!" Ginny yelped, fairly tackling the older woman.

"Wotcher Gin," Tonks chuckled, "Thanks Hagrid."

"No problem," Hagrid smiled, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas!"

Ginny was about to take Tonks's hand, when Tonks grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the side. A red spell hit the gates just where Ginny had been, and when she turned around, Ron was scurrying after his wand, having been disarmed by Tonks.

"Let's go," Tonks said, sending an Impediment curse at Percy.

Ginny took her arm and they Disapparated, Ron and Percy's yells disappearing as they left the Hogwarts gates.

**NRtH**

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

They had Apparated in front of a small house in the woods. As they walked up the path, a woman came onto the front porch carrying a baby.

"My mum's new house," Tonks supplied, "She wanted us to spend Christmas with her."

"Umm, does she know…?"

"Yeah," Tonks smiled, "I've kept her in the loop for this."

"Hi girls!" Andromeda smiled, giving each of them a one armed hug.

"Hi Mum," Tonks grinned, taking Teddy from her.

"Hi Mrs. Tonks," Ginny said.

"Oh, dear, call me Andromeda," Tonks's mum smiled, "Come on in!"

The house was one level, with the living room right next to the front door, moving into the kitchen, and the bedrooms off down the hall to the right. The Christmas tree was already set up in the living room, with a small pile of presents under it. Ginny smiled as the smell of cookies, or some type of baked goods, filtered in from the kitchen. She watched as Tonks set Teddy down in the middle of a bunch of pillows.

"Won't they think to come here?" she asked when Tonks turned around.

"Nah," Tonks shook her head, "Not many people know Mum moved out here. Come on, we're in this first room. Mum, keep an eye on Teddy, will you?"

"Sure dear!" Andromeda called back, putting a plate full of cookies on the table and picking the little metamorphmagus up.

Tonks and Ginny walked down the hall and turned into a small room. Ginny set her duffle bag down at the end of the bed and unzipped it. She took out two small wrapped boxes and stood back up.

"Let's go put these under the tree."

"What is it?" Tonks grinned.

"This one's yours, and no, I'm not telling you what it is."

"Come oooonnnn."

"No, Nymphadora."

"Ginny!" Tonks whined as they walked back into the living room. Andromeda chuckled as they entered. "That's it," Tonks said, throwing up her hands, "I'm changing my name."

"No you're not," Andromeda said, "You'll keep that name and you'll like it."

Ginny laughed and took Teddy from Andromeda. The little boy's hair turned flaming red to match hers and Tonks laughed.

"Awww, you two match!" she cooed in her best baby talk voice.

"Shut it," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hey, hand me a cookie, would you?"

"Star shaped or bell shaped with sprinkles?"

"Bring on the sprinkles!"

Tonks chuckled and handed her a cookie, which Teddy promptly bit the edge off of as it passed by him.

"Hey now!" Ginny giggled, "That's mine!"

Sitting there with Tonks and her mother, playing with Teddy and eating cookies, Ginny was hit with a huge wave of happiness; only slightly marred by homesickness. This was how it should be, she thought; coming home to a completely loving, accepting family. But, she guessed, Tonks was an only child. If Andromeda didn't accept her, she didn't have any other kids as backup…

"Time for someone's nap!" Tonks said brightly when Teddy yawned and his hair turned light purple. "I'll be right back."

Andromeda turned to Ginny as Tonks walked out of the room.

"How are you doing darling? I know this must be hard for you."

"It is," Ginny said quietly. "I just…I keep wondering what it would've been like if my family were all like you. I have to sneak around to be with Tonks, my brothers are owling me every other day to tell me they'll come and get me if they hear anything about me being with girls at Hogwarts," she rolled her eyes. "It's stupid; it's not fair. It doesn't make sense."

"You know," Andromeda said, putting an arm around Ginny and handing her another cookie, "when Dora first told me about the two of you, I didn't like it either. Sometimes…parents are selfish, and it takes a lot to break that depending on the situation. When your daughter is born, you automatically plan out their entire lives. Hell, you do that before they're born. You know they'll be great at sports, you know they'll be smart. You know they'll grow up, find their dream man and get married. You don't plan on them being clumsy," she smiled, "You don't plan on them coming home and telling you that they're in training to be an Auror. You don't factor in a war and a psychotic family member with a vendetta."

Ginny sniggered at that.

"Most of all, you never think they'll meet their dream woman, instead of their dream man. Most of that stuff, you roll with; but some people think they can change this…"

"You can't," Ginny shook her head.

"I know," Andromeda smiled, "And sooner or later, your family will realize that too."

"It's different for you, though," Ginny said, finally voicing her fears, "Tonks is your only child. My parents have six other kids that are all straight. They don't have to accept this…"

"Yes they do," Andromeda said firmly, "Just because you're one of seven doesn't mean they care less about you. They love you, and they don't want to lose you. They'll figure that out soon."

"I hope so," Ginny muttered.

"I'm going to put on lunch," Andromeda said, standing up. "I wonder where Tonks has gotten to…"

"I'll go see."

Ginny walked into the spare bedroom and saw Tonks rocking a sleeping Teddy. Ginny's depression was pushed forcefully to the back of her mind at the sight. She walked quietly in and sat next to Tonks on the bed.

"You're so gorgeous with him," she smiled.

"Thanks," Tonks grinned. "I heard you and Mum talking, so I thought I'd stay in here with him. You okay?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded, kissing her on the cheek.

**NRtH**

Ginny decided that Christmas was best seen in the woods, with a foot of snow on the ground. After a large breakfast of eggs, sausages, pancakes, fruit, tomatoes, potatoes, bacon and toast, the three ladies and Teddy sat down to open gifts. Andromeda gave both the girls books, and Teddy got every baby toy on the planet. Tonks gave Ginny a black traveling cloak with a golden leaf clasp. Ginny gave Tonks a bracelet, and Teddy a silver rattle.

"Here Mum," Tonks said, tossing her a box, "That's from Ginny and me."

"Thanks!" Andromeda said, taking out a new set of blue robes.

The girls cleaned up the wrapping paper as Teddy played inside the boxes.

"I think he likes those better than the toys," Andromeda laughed, walking into the kitchen to get drinks.

Tonks pulled Ginny into a quick kiss.

"Happy Christmas," she said. "I know it's been rough, but—"

"Don't worry about it," Ginny smiled, "I love being here with you guys. Happy Christmas."

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review, you know you want to!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**LbN: Happy reading!**_

**NRtH**

Tonks heard a pop behind her and turned around. Standing there, with a grin brighter than the sun, was Ginny.

"I take it you passed?" Tonks smiled.

"Yep! Last term would have been so much less stressful if I could've Apparated. Here."

She handed Tonks two Easter eggs, one pink and one blue.

"For you and Teddy," she smiled. "I'm going home for Easter, so I just came to drop them off."

"You're going home?" Tonks asked, slightly alarmed.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "They've been writing to me, asking me to come back. I'll write you tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Tonks said. "Here's your Easter present. Hide it, just in case."

Ginny laughed and took the small package. She put it on the bottom of her bag and went to hug Tonks. When she pulled away, she ruffled Tonks's hair and Disapparated.

The Burrow looked bigger since the last time she'd been there, but it could've been nerves. She walked as slowly as her pride would allow up to the house and opened the door. An awkward silence engulfed her as she entered the kitchen. Predictably, George was the first to speak.

"Hey Ginny! How's your term going?"

"It's going alright," she smiled. "Hey Mum," she went over to hug her. Molly smiled brightly and hugged back.

"We've missed you," she said.

"Missed you guys too."

"I'm glad you came back for break," Molly continued. "We were afraid you'd stay at Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled at her and looked around at the rest of her family that was present that day. Her father smiled slightly at her from across the table, and Percy and Ron refused to meet her eyes. Her nerves came back. Not from them avoiding her gaze, she had kind of expected that. No, what worried her was the expression she caught before they looked away. They looked guilty, not angry as she had expected.

"What's going on?" she asked. If the other shoe was going to drop, she would rather it be sooner than later.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"I mean, these two," she indicated Ron and Percy, "Have been mad at me for almost a year now. And now they look all guilty. And you're grinning even though I ran away last summer. What gives?"

"Nothing _gives_," Molly smiled, "We're just glad you're home. And, you know, we've all calmed down now. We can all think this through rationally, and you can spend some time thinking about this choice without Tonks—"

"What?" Ginny interrupted, "What choice? I didn't just wake up one day and say, 'Gee, I think I'll bat for the other team today!' Tonks and I are happy together, okay? Happy! Can't you just accept that?"

"Because it's unacceptable!" Molly exclaimed tremulously.

Ginny looked into her mother's eyes and understood. The thing she'd told Ron on the way to Hogwarts was true. Things weren't always storybook; and this wasn't going to work. She wouldn't back down, though. The Gryffindor in her was going to suffer through this weekend, if only to be with the one family member that would accept her—George. He had point blank refused to join in the family's vendetta against her and Tonks.

"I'm going to put my stuff away," she said quietly, and turned to walk up the stairs.

When she got there, she lifted the small box Tonks had given her out of her bag and turned it over in her hands.

"Depression impulse," she muttered to herself, tearing the wrapping off.

It was a silver and gold picture frame. Inside was a picture Andromeda had taken of her, Tonks and Teddy over the Christmas break. They were sitting in front of a snowman, Ginny holding Teddy in her lap. Teddy's hair was bright red to match hers. She smiled and put the picture on her dresser.

"I don't mind," said a voice behind her. It was George.

"I know, George. You think you could make your acceptance contagious?"

"Don't tempt me," George chuckled. "You know I'm always up for a challenge. So…I er…I had a thought," he trailed off.

"What's that?"

"Well, I was thinking. It's Friday, and you're going to be tired of this in another thirty minutes; forget about making it till Monday. How about you come with me to the shop? You can help me out this weekend and have your own space. We'll come back for Sunday lunch."

"You think Mum'll go for that? Cuz I think it's brilliant."

"Let's go ask."

**NRtH**

Tonks set the sleeping metamorphmagus in his crib and turned down the light. Walking back into the living room, she spotted a small brown owl tapping at her window. She opened it a crack and let the owl fly in. It dropped the letter from its beak and flew back out again. She opened the letter, recognizing Ginny's handwriting.

_Hey Tonks,_

_Family drama's still the same. I'm staying with George at his flat. We're going to be working at the shop tomorrow, if you want to come by. Bring Teddy, George says he hasn't been a bad influence in a while. Talk to you soon!_

_Love, Ginny_

Tonks laughed, set the letter down on the table, and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

**NRtH**

"There's my two favorite metamorphmagi!" George called. Ginny turned and smiled at Tonks and Teddy came through the door. Tonks walked over to her as George played "Helicopter" with Teddy, laughing as the boy's hair turned seven different colors.

"Hey Tonks," Ginny hugged her.

"Wotcher Gin," Tonks smiled. "So, I got your letter…"

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. "With the exception of George, they all just wanted me away from you to 'think it over'. At least I have one cool family member."

They looked over to where George was letting Teddy pet one of the pigmy puffs. Tonks grinned.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool. And who knows, maybe they just need more time. Maybe they'll cool down over the summer. It's been a crazy…well, few years really."

Ginny gave her an "I don't think so" look. Tonks chuckled.

"Or if not, you can stay with me."

Ginny shoved the last box of Nosebleed Nougats onto the shelf and hugged Tonks.

"It'll work out," Tonks said. "Promise."

_**Fin**_

**Let's leave...Oh let's get away  
Get lost in time  
Where there's no reason left to hide.  
Let's leave...Oh let's get away,  
Run in fields of time,  
Where there's no reason left to hide.  
No reason to hide.**

* * *

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Yes, that's the end :). Send me a review; tell me how you liked it!_**


End file.
